


The everyday life of Alexandria Hamilton

by Opalescent_Rose



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Actual fucking, F/M, Genderbent Hamilton wow, Modern AU, i'm tired of tagging., jk, mentioned fucking, poor girl can't choose, really no specific plot, that is unless you want it to, things wont get too raunchy, yeah that's about it. - Freeform, you perverse shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalescent_Rose/pseuds/Opalescent_Rose
Summary: Genderbent Hamilton does shit.





	1. Why are you drunk on a Tuesday?

Alex lay her head on the table, bottle in hand, currently being pissed off at everything and nothing at the same time. Why she was drunk at 6:00 pm on a Tuesday was anybody's guess, but there she was, a drunk mess, looking like she fell asleep. Alex reluctantly got up to answer a knock at the door. "Who the fuck are yo- Oh. Hi, John. Why are you knocking on my door at 6:00 on a Tuesday?" She said, looking him directly in the eyes. He simply replied with, "You weren't answering my calls, and why are you drunk? It's Tuesday." "I don't know, but one thing I do know is that you're looking sexy as hell today." She said, slurring her words just a bit, and smiling. John immediately turned red in the face, and looked at his shoes. Anywhere but at the drunken, half-dressed, hot mess in the doorway. "Uhh.. Thanks? You need to go to bed. You're gonna have a shitty hangover in the morning." Alex grabbed his arm, and pulled him inside. "Only if you come with me." She closed and locked the door behind them, and turned to face the now tomato-resembling John Laurens. "N-no! Well.. Fine. But we are ONLY sleeping. Nothing else." Alex seemed satisfied with that, and pulled him to the bedroom. ~ To put it simply, they ended up not just sleeping. And so, they both woke up sticky and naked messes. John decided that instead of getting up and washing up, he's going to carefully investigate the almost dry cum smears on a sleeping Alexandria's stomach. That he put there. Along with the hickeys on her neck, that would be obvious unless she wore a scarf or turleneck in the middle of spring. And no sensible human being would do that. Eventually, Alex woke up, went to clean herself up, and John followed suit.


	3. What do you want to see next?

Pick a number, comment it, and the one most commented is what I'll do.

1: Walked in on!  
2: Alex roasts someone!  
3: Holy shit that's a shitty hangover!  
4: I stole your girl (rip)!  
5: Thomas Jefferson gets roasted... By Alex!  
6: People do shit!


End file.
